Lovers Card
by forgotten-sakura
Summary: An independent teenager and tired of her fathers bickering, Greta sets out to the Kingdom of Bastian to retrieve the solution to Yuuri and Wolfram's marriage problem. Unfortunately, not much is known about Bastian after it closed itself off to the world thousands of years ago. Now Greta, Yuuri, Wolfram, and the gang set out on another romance, danger, and adventure filled mission.


**A/N: Here is the first chapter! I know it jumps around a bit and can be confusing, but things will clear up as the story progresses. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and leave me a review! Good or bad, let me know what you think!**

**Also, this story takes place a few years after the end of the second season of the anime. I haven't had a chance to watch the entire third series. So, I'm writing this as if those events didn't happen. Don't hate me for it, but I don't want to write about something that I'm not famailiar with as that would be a disaster. The only big thing I can really see changing is Greta's age. She is now a teenager!**

**P.S. Main pairings for this fic will be Yuuram, ConradxOC, and maybe GretaxOC.**

Binding her hair tightly to the top of her head in a bun, Greta took one last look in her bedroom mirror. Even though she was looking at herself, Greta couldn't identify the reflection staring back at her. It wasn't the little girl she'd expected to see, but somebody older, more mature, and more beautiful. With large brown eyes, full lips, and a slim body, Greta had certainly aged well through her teenage years. Even she barely recognized herself.

Pulling on her riding britches, travel boots, a long sleeve tunic, and her chestnut brown cloak, Greta stumbled about her bedroom as quietly as she could. With the moonlight acting as her only source of light, Greta could barely see two feet in front of her and struggled to keep her balance. She didn't want to wake up the entire castle, but it was rather difficult to be quiet when she was running into bedposts and trunks. After finally getting dressed and fastening her travel belt around her waist, Greta was well-armed and well prepared for her looming journey.

She made her way over to one of the large windows in her room and unlocked it. She pushed the glass hard and the pane smoothly slid outward. Sticking her head out into the crisp night air, Greta peered down and took a deep breath. Honestly, she didn't want to have to climb down the side of the castle. However, this was the only possible way that she could leave Covenant Castle without being detected. Gulping, Greta returned to one of her trunks and popped it open. From inside, she removed meters of knotted curtains that she'd painstakingly tied and sewed every night for a week.

"Hopefully this works," she whispered to herself. Her makeshift ropes were strong enough to help her sneak out of her bedroom when she was twelve years old, but she was much older now and doubted if her new ones could support her just as well. "Well here goes nothing."

Tying one end to her bedpost, Greta tossed the long rope out her window until it hung only a couple of feet above the ground. Then, tugging on it briefly to test its sturdiness, she eased her way through the open window and began her climb down the wall.

"Almost there," she huffed, staring down at the remaining few feet below her. It only took her a couple of seconds to slip all the way down, and she soon had her feet planted firmly on the ground.

Then, as swiftly and secretly as possible, Greta waved over one of the flying bone tribesman to lift her over the wall. She could have easily stolen a horse from the stable, but she was certain that the guards stationed at the front gates would notice her and alert Yuuri and Wolfram. So, knowing it was her only option, she decided to depend on the dependable flying skeletons.

XxXxX

"Wake up, dammit!" Wolfram demanded, punching Yuuri straight in the shoulder with as much force as he possibly could.

"What do you want, Wolfram? Give me ten more minutes," Yuuri groaned, pulling the blanket up over his head as if to hide from his enraged fiancée. Unfortunately, the thin sheet would not protect the demon king from the wrath of Wolfram.

"You irresponsible wimp! Greta is gone and you're here sleeping as if nothing wrong has happened!" he hollered, beating Yuri until he wriggled straight off the other side of the bed.

"What did you say?" Yuuri glanced up alarmingly. "Greta is gone?" He climbed back onto the bed and stared worriedly at the blonde standing directly before him.

"She's been missing since this morning and nobody knows where she went," Wolfram told him, his hands placed firmly on his hips. "And everyone but you, her own father, have been searching for her."

Ignoring his fiancées typical rants and cuts to his character, waves of questions began flying from his mouth. Some, actually many of them, were completely ridiculous and clearly were not the case.

Did she run away?

Was she unhappy living in Shin Makoku?

Did she not like her parents? The Demon Tribe? The people living in Covenant Castle?

Or worse yet: Did she run away with a boy?

Consumed with panic, Yuuri rose from the bed and began pacing the room. What would he do if his little daughter had found some other man that she treasured more than he or Wolfram? He wasn't ready to let her get married! Hell, he and Wolfram looked as if they were still teenagers. Greta even looked to be the same age as them now that she'd grown!

"Well you'd better get your lazy butt out here and start helping us look!" Wolfram said, storming from the room and slamming the door behind him.

Yuuri quickly got dressed and joined the usual party in his office. Anissina was there as well and held a note in her right hand that she handed to him when he entered.

"Read it, your Majesty," she urged.

Unfolding it, Yuuri began scrolling down the paper. A couple of minutes later he looked up. "She said she found something that will make Wolfram and I stop arguing and finally get married."

xXxXx

"Your Majesty!" Gunter yelled from across the castle. "Your Majesty!"

Turning to see the silver haired man running towards the stable, Yuuri braced himself for the inevitable. And, just like he has suspected, Gunter pounced on him just seconds after he'd come into view.

"Hey Gunter," he smiled awkwardly, peeling him off his body. "What's up?"

"Your Majesty," Gunter panted. "I had to catch you before you left to go find Greta."

Staring at him straight in the eye, Yuuri became instantly serious. "Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"It's my fault your Majesty," Gunter confessed. "If I hadn't gone and filled her head with all those stories then-"

"What happened?" Yuuri repeated sternly.

Gunter was now on his knees and gripping onto Yuuri's leg. "I think I know where Greta is going."

"Where?"

"Well I was showing her some of the ancient magical artifacts stored within the castle when we came across-"

"Where did she go, Gunter?" Yuuri yelled.

With apologetic puppy eyes, Gunter looked up at Yuuri. "I believe that she went to the Kingdom of Bastian."

"Bastian? How the hell did she get the idea to go there?"

"Like I said, your Majesty, I was showing her some of the ancient magical artifacts when we came across one of the magical cards of Bastian."

"Magical cards?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Gunter replied. "Our great Kingdom was entrusted with two of the magical cards of Bastian. Now Greta, who has taken the one we'd found, is probably heading to Bastian."

Sighing heavily, Yuuri buried his head in his hands. If he was somebody like Wolfram, he'd definitely have beaten Gunter to a pulp. However, he only nodded and mounted his horse. "Alright then. It looks like we're headed to the Kingdom of Bastian," Yuuri decided, guiding his horse out of the stable. "Which is where, exactly?" Yuuri asked innocently, turning back to Gunter.

"It's a small island continent off the coast of Small Cimaron," Gunter said. "But it is surrounded by extremely dangerous waters and cannot be easily reached by boat. In fact, it is too dangerous for your Majesty to-" Gunter immediately closed his mouth when he realized what he'd just let slip his mouth.

"Too dangerous?" Yuuri gaped.

"Your Majesty!" Gunter cried. "Please forgive me! I would never intentionally put you of Greta in any sort of danger!"

**So what did you think? Let me know with a review!**


End file.
